


Rescue Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy gets a late night phone call from Barbara





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended.

“Sir? It’s me, Barbara.”

I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the bedside clock.

“Barbara, it’s three in the morning. We’re not on call.”

“I know we’re not. Look, I’m sorry to call you but I have a problem.”

“Can’t this wait until a more sociable hour?”

“I wouldn’t have called you if it could Sir. I need your help.”

“Would you get to the point please Barbara.”

“Well Sir, it’s like this, I’ve been arrested.”

That woke me up.

“You’ve been what???”

“Arrested. I’m at Kentish Town Police Station.”

“That’s part of the Met. Can’t you just tell them who you are?”

“They don’t believe me Sir.”

“Well show them your warrant card.”

“I don’t have it Sir, I’m in my slippers and dressing gown.”

The conversation was becoming more surreal with every passing minute. “You have been arrested, in the early hours of the morning, in your slippers and dressing gown? What on earth is going on Barbara?”

“Can I explain when you get here Sir?”

I sighed wearily, “I’m on my way.”

~*~

I showed my warrant card to the bored looking desk sergeant. “I’m DI Lynley, I understand you’ve arrested my sergeant. Can I speak to the officer in charge please?”

That spurred him into life. Five minutes later a short man with a drinker’s complexion came out to speak to me.

“DI Lynley? I’m DI Billingham. I understand you are here about your sergeant?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barbara Havers. She called me and told me that she had been arrested and that no one believed her when she told them who she was. I want to see her.”

“Of course, I’ll take you through.”

I followed DI Billingham as he led me to the cells, becoming more and more irate when it became apparent that they had Barbara locked in one of them. 

“You couldn’t let her wait in an interview room?” 

The door to the cell was opened and my anger was diffused instantly as I took in the sight before me. There, sitting on the padded bench, was Barbara. She was wearing a hooded polar bear robe with matching polar bear feet slippers. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing. She waved at me shyly.

“Hi Sir, thank you for coming.”

I smiled at her fondly, “what mischief have you been up to now Barbara?”

“I took my rubbish out and the door locked behind me. I was arrested trying to break into my own flat.”

“You took your rubbish out at this time of night?”

“I couldn’t sleep, and it was at two am.”

I sat down next to her, sliding my arm around her shoulder and hugging her to me while shaking my head. “I have serious doubts about letting you out without a chaperone.”

“It wasn’t intentional!”

“Come on, they aren’t going to charge you now I have confirmed who you are so I’ll take you back to mine, you can sleep in the spare room. Tomorrow we’ll arrange a locksmith and get you back into your flat.”

“Thank you, and Sir, you won’t mention this at work, will you?”

This time I let the laughter come, “that depends Barbara, just how much is my silence worth?”


End file.
